ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tristitia
Stun is definitely AoE, but Thunder V is definitely not (at least not normally). Our's never used Manafont, so not sure if this changes when active. Having thunder resist atmas/spells on you will help a TON on this NM. As tank, I never got to taste his ultra-spikes, but Thundaga IV would hit for about 2500 (unresisted, with Shell V). It does have about 50% Fast Cast, but -ga IV is still very stunnable. This isn't mentioned in the main page but yes it is stunnable. Primal623 20:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) faught this nm several times and it seems to rage a different times. managed to kill it trio with pld/war whm/sch smn/rdm two times so far. seems to gain a huge additional effect when it is raged. (anywhere from 12,000-19,000+ damage observed so far) during one of our pops it spawned raged and killed our pld with a 346 dmg hit that had an additional effect of over 19,000 and then killed me and the smn the same way before depopping. not sure what causes it to rage so randomly or why it is even able to pop raged right off the bat. probly a glitch but would like to hear other's experiences with this nm. our pld had lvl 85 burtgang, aegis, defending ring, shadow ring, and shadow mantle, among other stuff. he was using atma of the sanguine scythe and atma of the ebon hoof. me and the smn were using atma of ambition and atma of the minikin monstrosity.IMGhttp://i1227.photobucket.com/albums/ee424/Necrids/ffxi_20101014_181119.png[/IMG] So yeah, just fought this thing and it got +11,000 spikes on it, resulting in lolmelee being one shotted whenever they swung. Katoke 00:00, November 24, 2010 imghttp://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb272/ryaznffxi/ffxi_20101123_185640.png[/img](UTC) Solo One crazy 99 SMN/RDM tested and found this NM can be soloed fairly easily on SMN. Atmas used, to be safe, were Mount. Champ. Mlk. Mon. and Ducal Guard. Toss Ramuh at it. Thunderstorm was doing decent damage. I Made sure enthunder and spikes were on avvy and kept buffs like SS blink phalanx barthunder etc on myself. Only dangerous times were during re-summoning, otherwise as long as you stay far enough back it is not too bad a fight. --Wayako BST Solo Pretty simple fight with Gooey. Had RR, Ducal, and Mounted Champ Atmas. Used Corrosive Ooze throughout early fight, lowering as much max HP as possible. This guy's Thundaga/Thuder V did roughly 600damage to Gooey. My reward set does 2130 with Etas, and timer cooldown is only 1 minute per use, so keeping heals on Gooey was no problem. Having Healing Salve I&II is very helpful for scary situations on Reward cooldown. --User: Alien_Ann Trio 3 RDM/BLM trio'd. used chainspell and aero4 spam and used Fanatic+Fool medicines(can get from bastion) and right next to martello to restore MP(near #6) each RDM took 30ish % off, chainspell wore off and NM was 6% then one RDM had 2hour restore potion and killed it. no one died, took 1min 15sec to kill. Trioed by 90 WHM, 90 PLD/NIN, and SMN (I think he was 90?) last night. I was the white mage. Used Atma of Allure, Minikin Monstrosity, and Atma of the Rescuer (that's my standard combo except for special situations). We won fairly easily, no deaths. I asked the other two who were helping me which atma combo they used; PLD used Atma of the War Lion, Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute (Yes, it's own atma against it), and Atma of the Omnipotent. SMN went for a magic build atma wise; MM, Full Moon, and Atma of the Ultimate. PLD tanked, I used Barthundra and kept the pld up,(Viruna and Erase when necessary as well) and smn used Titan a lot and his merit attack. No one died. I'd HIGHLY recommend that people take that to heart and use lightening resist atmas against this NM if you have to melee it. It will save a lot of pain/deaths. Also along with the usual buffs, I do have full merited Shellra V; That may also help. --Elizara 19:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone verify that manafont is actually used by this NM? I've fought this guy quite a few times and I've never seen it. Some of the fights were pretty long due to my partner having to exit and job change for procs and I still never saw it used.--Billzey 21:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) DUO 99BST + 99BLM 99Bst/dnc with Slug pet using Ducal Guard, Mount Champion and Atma of Vicissitude. Only had -12% Dmg gear on total. 99Blm/whm using Apoc, Baying moon, and Beyond. (note No refresh atma) Moderate Gear. Strat for vc#5 T3 pop Kited close to Marth so Blm can use for MP if Out of temps (no refresh) bst tanked with slug pet and stood back for reward. Kept it dotted and Stuned its Thunder AOE spells on blm. Fight would probley would of took 20+MIN just having pet kill.To speed it up I nuked hard then doused hate Waited till douse JA was up again then i poped fools 2hr and manawall and blew it up. .--Patchboy 18:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Trio Then Brew Solo I tried out with a BLM NIN/THF WHM setup, and just had the SAM DD the heck out of the guy while I would spam heals and BLM tried to proc. Went alright the first time, but the BLM was trying to stun each spell which led to our downfall as his stun wasn't up for when a -ga spell happened which would of course not be absorbed by shadows like the NMs single target spells. As whm I put up a barthundra spell and we didn't seem to have any trouble the first time on the NM, but the second time the BLM's penchant for stunning anything did kill us. Later I went back and just solo'd the guy a few times using brews to helps get cards of balance, and I noticed that he seemed to always drop 3 +2 items even when not proc'd, which strikes me as a little goofy, but nice. It was a little frustrating though that even brewing the spikes would still stun me almost every hit which dragged out the fight to nearly 2 minutes. - Borland555] 5:25, June 8, 2013 (CST) Duo MNK & BLM Easy duo by decently-geared 99 MNK/DNC and BLM/WHM. BLM used Apoc, MM & MM. MNK used Apoc, War Lion, and Bludgeoning Brute for 150 thunder resistance. The BLM's Barthundra took thunder resistance up to 250. Spikes typically did around 8 damage but occasionally hit for over 100. With only 5 -PDT and 28 EVA MNK was hardly hit but took from double digits up to 500 damage from a single hit. MNK saved TP for cures and BLM cured some so that MNK never dropped below 1500/3130 HP. Honestly, MNK could have WSed constantly, but we decided on caution first. Kept 5/5 steps up for Violent Flourish. NM didn't become resistant to Violent Flourish like Mx'ghrah, and we stunned all but one spell. The Thunder V did a little over 100 damage. Took maybe 5-7 minutes to kill. --Lastarael (talk) 10:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC)